


I am NOT (very sneaky)

by Benedict_Penguinpatch



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Cuddling, Exhibitionism, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hyunjin being annoying, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Oral Fixation, Sassy Jeongin, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, They aren't sneaky, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedict_Penguinpatch/pseuds/Benedict_Penguinpatch
Summary: Minho and Jisung aren't very subtle at hiding their relationship, but the members somehow haven't noticed, until they take it too far.Featuring Hyunjin being annoying, Jeongin being a sassy little shit and Chan questioning his life choices.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 173





	I am NOT (very sneaky)

Minho nuzzled further into his pillow sleepily as a felt a warm body press into his back, as strong arm wrapping around his waist and pulling him into a firm embrace.  
“Minho…,” Jisung whispered softly into his ear as he shuffled closer. Minho grunted quietly in acknowledgement, vaguely annoyed at being woken, but too sleepy to show any real irritation.

“What time is it?” Minho whispered back grudgingly, clinging desperately to sleep.

“Uuh… sometime after three I think,” Jisung replied, “I just got back.”

“You work too hard baby.”

Minho sighed to himself and snuggled closer into Jisungs enticing heat. The boy hummed happily into his ear and hugged him even tighter, rubbing his soft nose into the back of his neck. Minho’s eyes closed again, and he fell quickly back asleep.

~~

The next thing Minho was aware of was the noise of the dorm coming from the other side of his makeshift blanket wall, as the other members got ready for their day. He felt a soft breathing on the back of his neck and rolled over to face Jisung behind him. His cute little face was puffed up with sleep; his mouth slightly open, and little puffs of breath where leaving it as he somehow slept though the mayhem going on on the other side of the curtain. He must have been properly tired.

Minho reached out with his thumb and softly brushed against Jisung's full bottom lip. Jisung let out a little puff of air against his finger and his eyelids fluttered as he woke slowly.  
Jisung opened his eyes hesitantly, blinking in the early morning light, before smiling up at Minho. The corners of his dark eyes crinkled in contentment. 

“Hey baby,” he whispered, softly taking Minho’s hand where it was still on his mouth and kissing it. Minho giggled and pulled his hand back as he leant forward to press his lips tenderly against his boyfriends.

They jumped apart as Hyunjin’s shrill voice cut through the dorm, “Meeeennnho,” he sing-songed, “time to wake up.”

Minho met Jisungs eyes and they rolled them simultaneously. Jisung smiled at him mischievously and shoved him out of the bed. He fell at Hyunjin’s feet, scowling, his perturbed expression spreading further as he looked up at the dark-haired boys laughing face. 

“Prepare to die Sungie,” Minho yelled, leaping to his feet, and grabbing at his boyfriend’s ankles. He pulled him off the bed and gripped him in a bridle position, before running hap-hazardously with him out of the room.

~~

Bang Chan was sitting in the lounge area listening to one of his new track ideas when he saw Minho run past with Jisung in his arms. He sighed to himself, a resigned expression on his face, and watched as Minho ran into the bathroom, Jisung screaming in his arms. He felt like such a Dad.

~~

Jisung was screaming loudly into Minho’s ear as he carried him into the bathroom. His shrill noises notably increased in pitch as Minho dropped him into the shower tray and turned the shower-head on. The frigid water poured over him as he struggled to sit up and get out of the shower, glaring up at Minho who was looking down at him with a self-satisfied expression on his face.

“I hate you,” Jisung cried, reaching an arm to turn of the shower as he wiped water out of his eyes with the other.

“You started it,” Minho retorted childishly, poking his tongue out at Jisungs annoyed expression. He picked a towel up of the railing and began drying Jisung’s hair with it.

“Sorry Baby,” he apologised softly, with a genuine smile. Jisung scowled at the barest twitch at the side of Minho’s mouth. He knew him, and that was definitely not a genuine apology.

Minho put the towel over Jisung’s head and squished his cheeks; so his lips stuck out obscenely. He giggled to himself at his baby’s cute face before pushing his own lips into Jisung’s in another, more sincere, apology. 

Jisung let out a cute little humph noise, sticking his tongue out of his still-squished mouth. Minho stuck out his hand and pressed his middle finger to Jisung’s tongue, trying to push it back in. The other boy sucked it delicately into his small mouth, humming around the digit appreciatively.

Minho’s eyes darkened at the sight. He carefully pushed his finger further into Jisungs mouth and pressed down harder onto his tongue. Jisung leant into Minho as his sucks became stronger. Their hard bodies pressed together as Minho used his free hand to grab at Jisungs waste and hold him against him. Eyes focused on the site before him, Minho reached up and pulled the towel off of the other boy’s head and threw it carelessly behind him.

Jisungs small mouth scrunched as Minho pushed a second finger into his hot, wet mouth. He looked up at Minho, eyes wide and shimmering slightly in pleasure, as he pushed his burning wet tongue up between Minho’s fingers. Minho shivered at the feeling.

“HEY…!” Felix cried from the other side of the bathroom door, “…other people need to use the bathroom, you know!”

Minho hastily pulled his fingers out of Jisungs mouth, blinking guiltily. “Just a second,” he shouted back.

He looked down at Jisungs glowing red face and dreamy expression and winked before letting go of his waist and practically skipping out of the bathroom. 

Jisung huffed again, he didn’t really know what had just happened. He’d probably gotten a bit too into sucking Minho’s fingers he thought, glancing down.  
His thoughts were interrupted as Felix flew into the bathroom, a bundle of energy as always.

“You good Han?” he questioned. “You look a bit flustered.”

“Yeah… g-good Lixie,” Jisung replied dazedly, “umm…I might just… shower, you know.”

“Didn’t you already?”

“Uh… No?”

“Your hairs wet though,” Felix stated, grinning at him.

“Oh yeah, Minho was being a meanie again.”

“Did you start it?” Felix questioned, rather obnoxiously in Jisungs opinion.

“NO,” crowed Jisung, “it was Hyunjin’s fault anyway.”

He crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom lip sulkily. Felix giggled and poked one of his sleep-puffed cheeks. “Go shower then,” he said,” I just wanted to wash my face anyway.”

~~

Jisung slapped a hand over his mouth as he moaned, “aah Minho, that feels so good,” he whined appreciatively, "harder, please!!"

Minho giggled and continued to massage the boys aching carves. Dance practice has been as exhausting as always and when Minho had offered him a massage to appease his painful limbs, who was he to refuse?

Jeongin shot them a look of irritation as Jisung let out another loader moan. “This is a public area,” he said snidely, “if you want to explore a leg fetish, do it somewhere I can’t see.”

Minho opened his mouth for a second before rethinking his reply. “You’re just jealous that Seungmin didn’t offer to do yours,” Jisung quipped from below him. Minho looked down at him and winked appreciatively. Jeongin rolled his eyes.

“When you two start fucking, I’m moving out,” he said brazenly before getting out of his seat on the couch and walking off towards his room.

“Our Baby’s growing up,” shouted Jisung after him, “using all the big-boy words.”

“He might have to move out,” Minho leant down to whisper in Jisungs ear, grasping his calf and giving it another firm squeeze. Jisung giggled and buried his body further into the soft cushions of the sofa, humming in approval as Minho began to dig his fingers harder into his tight calf muscles. 

~~

Later that evening the members had decided to have a movie night to try and relieve some of their stress from the last week. Chan was waving his arms around trying to get the others calm down enough to choose a film. 

Hyunjin was climbing over Changbin's lap trying to get a comfortable seat. Changbin, in turn, was grasping at Hyunjins flailing limbs, trying to stop his movement, as the boy somehow managed to elbow him in the jaw and knee his stomach simultaneously. Changbin let out a squawk of pain and pushed Hyunjin out of his lap. Jisung let out a loud noise of annoyance as a thrashing Hyunjin landed on him.

“I was comfortable,” Jisung cried. He pushed Hyunjin back at Changbin, “I don’t want him.”

They were interrupted by a loud cough of annoyance from Chan and the three realised that everyone else had become silent and where watching them judgmentally.

“Sorry,” they all whispered simultaneously.

“Now…” said Chan, “can we actually choose a film to watch?” Everyone nodded shamefacedly. “If I remember correctly its Changbin's turn to choose a film, although I don’t know if he deserves it after that.” He gave Changbin a look. 

“Tell him Daddy,” Minho teased from his position on the couch. 

Chan's head whipped around to glare at Minho, "please don't start," he admonished, "I've had enough from the children already tonight."

Minho winked at him. Chan sighed and turned back to the TV.

"Changbin, choose a film now or we're watching Bob the fucking Builder." Changbin looked appropriately admonished. 

They eventually settled on It Chapter 2, much to the more cowardly members of the groups chagrin (*cough* Hyunjin and Felix *cough*). 

The members were curled up around the living room. Minho, Han and Changbin on the main sofa with Hyunjin currently sulking at Changbin's feet, Jeongin sitting next to Seungmin, on the other sofa, trying to avoid his efforts to cuddle and Felix and Chan snuggling on a pile of beanbags in the corner having a hushed conversation in a rapid-fire mixture of Korean and English. 

The relative calm didn't last very long however. Barely 30 minutes into the moving Hyunjin was already trying to claw his way back into Changbin's lap, screaming at the top of his voice.  
Across the room Chan was trying to placate a quietly whimpering Felix, who was currently hiding his face in his hands, hiding from the clown on the screen.

Seungmin was asleep curled up on the sofa. Only the spawn of Satan could sleep through a horror movie, Jisung thought. 

Minho however wasn't paying attention to the other members, he had another mission on his mind. He crept his hand over to Jisung and pulled him subtly into his lap, wrapping his arms around him.

Minho leant forward slowly and brushed his lips to the shell of Jisungs ear, before poking out his tongue and licking a strip of saliva up it. Jisung barely held in a whimper.  
His hand came down to grip at Minho's thigh as his ear continued to be assaulted.

He looked around quickly, checking to see if anyone had noticed what they were doing, but in the darkness of the room no one had noticed.

Jisung pressed his lips together to contain a whimper as Minho slid one firm thigh between his legs so he was left spread out over his lap. A small hand slid down his front and pressed lightly against the front of his joggers, rubbing against the growing bulge there and forcing him to rut up against the thigh between his legs.

Putting a finger up to his mouth, Jisung bit down on it harshly as the palm pressing him into Minho's thigh dug down harder. Jisung had never thought about having an exhibitionist kink before, but, given how turned on he was right now, that was something he may have to re-evaluate. 

The hand on his crotch was steadily massaging him in small circles, growing more brave as they continued uninterrupted.  
Minho suckled at the side of Jisungs neck before suddenly biting at it harshly. Jisung let out a loud moan just as the film went silent. 

You could almost hear the movement of the heads whipping towards him. Jisung looked up to see six faces turned to him with expressions of varying disgust and confusion. 

"WHAT THE FUCK!" several voices shouted simultaneously. Chan paused the movie and gave Jisung and Minho a withering look.

Everyone was shouting over the top of each other. Hyunjin had finally decided to leave Changbin alone and had run across the room to hide behind Jeongin who was currently chanting, "I'm leaving the group, I'm fucking leaving the group," repeatedly under his breath. Changbin himself seemed to be in a state of shock as he remained frozen, staring at Jisung still sprawled across Minho's lap, his hands cupped over his crotch to hide the bulge.

Chan waved his arms around telling everyone to shut up. The room fell silent.

"Um..." hesitated Jisung, "Sorry?"

The shouting began again. Hyunjin was muttering about his eyes and bleach from his hiding place behind Jeongin, who still looked like he was about to run away, never to return, while Felix was giggling quietly to himself from his beanbag in the corner. 

Chan sighed, returning the room to silence, "I should have known something like this would happen." Felix's giggling got louder.

"If everyone's done freaking out," Jeongin said snarkily, "I'm just off to fucking cut out my eyes." He got to his feet, pulling Hyunjin after him and all but ran out of the room, glaring at Jisung as he went.

Felix's giggles dissolved into silent laughter, shoulders shaking as he rolled onto the floor. Chan gave him an unamused look. "This isn't funny," he said, "those two-" he pointed at Minho and Jisung who where now sitting side by side on the sofa, "-are fucking disgusting."

"Sorry?" Jisung tried again. His apology was met with silence as Minho started giggling next to him. "Shut up Minho, this is your fault." Minho only laughed harder. 

Chan sighed again as he got up, "I'll talk to you two later," he threatened as he strode out the room, Felix following him. The rest of the members followed after them, probably off to join Hyunjin and Jeongin in removing their eyeballs, all except for Seungmin who was still curled up asleep on the sofa. 

Jisung glared at Minho beside him, "This is your fucking fault," he said angrily, but pulled Minho after him anyway as he got up. The other boy had a job to finish in the bathroom.

~~

Seungmin woke with a start, the room empty. What happened?, he thought to himself, and why could he here Bang Chan shouting from the Kitchen occasionally interrupted by violent giggles from Felix.

**Author's Note:**

> You likey? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
